I and Love and You
by ICanHearItCallingMe
Summary: Juliana Swan's twin sister Bella has relocated to Forks throwing Julie's whole world for a loop-but if that wasn't bad enough, she gets dragged into an even bigger unexpected mess because of her sister. Eventual Jacob/OC.


I sat with my arms folded across my chest and my headphones on my ears in the airport in Port Angeles beside my father. He fiddled with his hands nervously as we waited for my sister's flight from Phoenix to land. My twin sister, older than me by eleven minutes, was coming to live in Forks with us after years of separation, aside from the short visits every summer—although the last few years she had put her foot down and forced us to visit her in California. I still wasn't exactly sure why she chose to abandon our mother and come live with us; but whatever her reason was—I was not happy about it. I snapped my gum as I changed the Kelly Clarkson song on my portable CD player before my dad pulled my headphones off my ears.

"What?" I groaned.

"Juliana, I think I see your sister," Charlie said.

"By all means, go get her. I'll stay right here."

"How about you come with me or you're grounded?"

"I think I'll take the grounding."

"Fine, you're coming with me _and_ you're grounded."

"How is that fair?"

"Never said it was."

My dad then motioned me with his head to come with him to meet Bella who was now out of the secure area of the airport. Reluctantly, I followed him before he stopped a few feet shy of my sister. Not awkward at all. And to make things even more awkward, Bella just nodded in my direction to which I responded with an eye roll until my dad said something about being grounded even longer, so then I gave her a fake smile instead. My dad gave Bella a half-hug before we walked to retrieve her luggage from the carousel. Of course he asked her about Mom and my sister gave him a fairly generic response. _Mom's fine._ I put my headphones back over my ears to drown out any further awkward conversation between my sister and father. My life was officially down the toilet.

Thankfully, Bella didn't have many bags that needed to be shoved in the trunk. I volunteered to sit in the back of the cruiser—as long as I had my music—to avoid any more awkward conversations. Besides, I already knew what they were going to converse about: the truck he had gotten her. I had to admit it, I was jealous that he got her a car as part of a bribe for moving. I didn't even have a freaking car yet. I had to get a car the old fashioned way: I had to earn it. I worked at the local grocery store as a cashier to make some cash to buy a car—and hopefully someday, college. Although, by the time I actually got enough money for a car, I'd probably be ready for college and then would need to pay for that instead. So basically, life already sucked and now I was getting crapped on more with my _perfect_ sister coming to town. To say that I hated my sister was probably a bit strong—I mean, she was family after all; but I certainly had a strong dislike for her. After all, she had abandoned me and my dad too.

After the hour drive back to Forks, I was glad to go back to my house—even if I had lost my bedroom to _her._ Although, it was by choice in a sense. I had the option to either share a room with Bella or move to the attic. I clearly chose the latter option. I marched up the stairs to my attic bedroom as Dad showed Bella the truck. I practically collapsed on my bed when I finally made it up to the attic. Not that there was much to my attic bedroom to begin with—I had a bed, well, more of a mattress on the floor, a table, and a few hooks on the wall. I had only moved up this morning and hadn't yet had taken the time to make the place my own. But the place wasn't too bad—as long as I didn't dwell on the fact that I had to go downstairs using a ladder in the dark if I had to pee in the middle of the night. But at least I wouldn't have to share a room and listen to _her_ snore.

It seemed like just as soon as I pulled my phone out to text my friend Jessica, dad called me downstairs to eat supper. It was probably going to be frozen pizza or something that he could make himself. I waited until he called me again before I slowly made my way downstairs. Supper was a rather quiet affair as the three of us couldn't keep a conversation going—well, I wasn't actually trying. I knew that Dad wasn't happy when he asked me to stay and talk with him while he let Bella go to her bedroom. He gave me his disappointed look across the table.

"Juliana Elizabeth, what do you think you're doing?"

"I thought if you didn't have anything nice to say you weren't supposed to say anything at all."

"You could at least try to say something nice to your sister. She's going to need you to help her fit in."

"Hasn't she gotten enough from me?"

"You need to lose the attitude. Bells is here to stay and you might as well get used to it."

"And if I don't?"

"For starters that cellphone you seem so attached to become mine."

"Really?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Fine, what do I need to do?"

"You can start by taking care of supper. After that, why don't you have a friendly conversation with your sister?"

If it would keep me my cellphone, I suppose I would have to do it. I muttered that I'd do it as I picked up the paper plates and tossed them in the garbage can. I put the leftover pizza in tinfoil and tossed it in the refrigerator. There wasn't really anything left to clean up after I wiped the table with a wet rag, so I went back upstairs—of course, that was after I had a reminder from my dad to talk to Bella. Apparently, he didn't trust me to keep up on my end of the deal. He obviously didn't understand the importance of a cellphone to a teenager. Bella was standing, examining her face in the mirror when I knocked on her door. She quickly turned around before giving me a smile.

"Hey Julie," she said. "Mom says 'hi' too."

"Hey," I responded back. "And it's Juliana. I go by my full name now, not that childish nickname."

"So—uh—what's new?"

"You're here."

"I was just-I mean, we haven't talked in so long—"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry you're angry but—"

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to have a _friendly_ conversation with you. So if Dad asks, that's what I did."

"Juli-Juliana, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"You're the one that made them awkward when you chose to go with Mom. God—do you have to keep bringing this stuff up? I'm really trying here to not bite your head off—but it seems like you're just asking me to."

"I—um—I think I'll just go to bed then."

I sighed before I walked out of Bella's room. Of course, leave it to me to be a complete and utter bitch to my sister on her first day back in Forks. I climbed the ladder to my attic bedroom before I plopped onto my bed. I had the hardest time getting to sleep that night. I did have some guilt over how I acted toward my sister—but what did she expect? That she could just come waltzing back into our lives like nothing had changed? That we could pick-up where we left off? Well, life didn't work like that. No sir. She was going to have to fit into my life and my schedule—not the other way around.


End file.
